lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
Rex
Rex is, by right, the king of the Dinoreans. Rex hates Spino because the Noldon and the Dinoreans have always been enemies. History Early Life He was born in exile. His father and grandfather had been gathering an army to defeat the Noldon in the time of Dinor. After his father died, he also did that. He did not want to restore the Dinoreans, he just wanted to rule. He planned to start a new race, the Rexites. He took the Dinorean special guard and changed them to his special guard. He made Tyr, the leader of the special guard, his second in command. When Rex was young, he found a Fireice egg. It hatched and he named it(the Fireice not the egg)Smoke. Ever since then Rex had a long life. He later found out that Smoke was the descendant of Selteak, the Fireice of the Raptor King Resteil the wizard. Plots against the Noldon He worked as a general for the Noldon king Spido, all the time plotting on how to overthrow the Noldon. One day, Spido called a council of all his generals. Rex and his special guard surrounded the house where the meeting was going on and set fire to it. Rex planned to make it look like it was an accident. But Spido escaped from the burning building and Rex killed him. Raptier, a Noldon general and Raptoro's uncle, also escaped from the building and was killed by Tyr. Then a group of horsemen, with Spido's son Spiro at the lead, arrived at the scene. Rex and his special guard saw them coming and fled. Spiro and his brother Spino then ruled the Noldon. Rex worked for Spiro for 6 more years. Then he lured Spiro to Adanest and killed him. He also captured Scitio, who was with him. He then planned to kill Spino. He forced Scitio to write a letter, asking Spino to come to Mandrake Forest with all his generals, and left it in Adanest. Since he forced Scitio to write the letter, Spino believed him. When Spino was away, Rex marched with his army to attack Minas Dino and would have won, had it not been for a Noldon soldier, Carno. Carno united the soldiers and convinced them to atleast fight the enemy and die in glory than die crying. Just in time, Scitio, who had escaped, came and told Spino everything, Spino then rode to Minas Dino with 11,200 soldiers from nearby forts. He then fought Rex and "killed" him. Rex, who was not really dead yet, was smuggled away by his special guard, the sole survivors of the war. He then hid far away and healed slowly. Furious, he tried to assassinate Spino, but failed. To get his revenge, he made an alliance with Harzad, the king of Poros and another one with Shelob, the king of the beasts. Then Rex revealed himself to Spino, but some tribals who were helping him turned on Rex and his army and attacked them. Rex barel escaped and hid elsewhere. Then he and Shelob made a plan. Rex and Shelob planned to find the Crown of Spiders and unite some(different) tribals under it, but Spino foiled his plan with the help of the triple agent Velocee(though Rex didn't suspect Velocee) and made off with the Crown. Furious, Rex chased Spino to the Lands of Fire. There, Spino dropped the Crown into a Fire-Crater that led to the Underworld, but realising his mistake, told everything to his friends and generals. They then chased Rex into the Underworld. Finally, after a while, Rex emerged out of the Underworld with the Crown. Before Spino could come out, he marched with the Beast army AND a Poros army. With this, he took over Minas Dino and all the other forts of the west of the Sharktooth. Rex then used Minas Dino as his capital. He renamed it to Minas Kveykva, the Tower of Lightning. Personality He wants to rule the world,and is not one to share power.He doesn't want to bring back the glory of the Dinoreans, he just wants to rule. That is why he flies a different flag from the Dinorean flag. He is an excellent swordsaur and battle leader. Powers and Skills As he was a Fireice Master, he had many magical powers at his control. He first used them in ''The Noldonian war,''when he climbs a hill and keeps firing arrows.The arrows never missed their mark He also had very good leadership and convincing skills. Weapons He had the sword of death, Andlat, at his control. He used it to kill many. He also uses bows sometimes.When he does,he invariably uses magic to make sure they never miss their mark. Relationships Smoke Smoke is the only person in the world who Rex cares about. He is very loyal to Rex and will never betray him. He even tried to disobey the summons of Fireice Mountain one time, but he failed(obviously). Tyr Rex doesn't really care about Tyr, he just uses him as a person who will do all his dirty work. Spino Rex hates Spino and Spiro because if it weren't for him, he would have had the Noldon at his feet. Also, Rex thinks Spino and Spiro are unfit to rule, because their ancestors 'stole' the Dinorean lands for themselves. Shelob After he was defeated by Spino, Rex made an alliance with Shelob. He secretly plans to betray Shelob once he has conquered the world. For that he plans to get the help of Wastane. Harzad Rex also made an alliance with Harzad, but Rex plans to betray him too. Together Rex, Shelob and Harzad form the Triple Alliance. Velocee Velocee pretended to betray Spino and join Rex.All the time Velocee was waiting for the right moment to strike,when he can kill both Rex and Shelob. The other Noldon Rex hates everyone who helps Spino and won't join him(like Velocee). Appearances In the comics *The Killer *The Noldonian War *The Triple Alliance *The Crown of Spiders *The Cursed Underworld *The Battle of the Fireyes *The Battle of the Sharktooth